


an eye for an eye

by bukkunkun



Series: RyouMarx Week 2k16 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: ..... i hope im using that tag right, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anal Fingering, Auctions, Camboys, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Kink, Consensual Possession, Consent Play, Dom/sub, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love Confessions, M/M, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Sex, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, because good lordy goddamn if you see how dirty this is, mild ooc but it's a given because they're camboys doing a play, scene thing you know what i mean, this took me FOUR DAYS TO WRITE. FOUR DAYS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(200 million for the gorgeous blond in the golden cage.)</p><p>A Huniecam Studios presentation.</p><p>A yakuza head buys himself a nice little treat from an underground auction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an eye for an eye

**Author's Note:**

> based on [the great u-kumakichi-sama's two-page post](http://u-kumakichi.tumblr.com/post/135315303874/ryoumarx). (no joke, i had to translate that myself to get this HAHAHAH hmu if you wanna see the translation of those two pages) 
> 
> Written very, _very_ late for Ryoumarx week Day 5: Ignorance/Pleasure, for obvious reasons. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
>  This AU is the "soul successor" of [this huniepop AU post I made a while back](http://bukkun.tumblr.com/post/144241650808/so-my-bestie-and-i-are-dicks). It's literally the camboy AU. I went and did it. It's a Huniecam Studios AU. Where they're all cam boys in a ~~conglomerate~~ business run by Corrin and his ~~also-a-pornstar~~ husband Niles.
> 
> the fic actually starts in this notes bar.
> 
> * * *
> 
> “You remember the safeword, right?”
> 
> “Yes.”
> 
> “Tap rhythm?”
> 
> “ _Yes_ , Ryoma, I do remember. We’ve done this so many times before.”
> 
> “It pays to be careful, Xander.”
> 
> “I know. That’s why I trust you.”
> 
> “...”
> 
> “Let’s get started already.”

His slippers made barely any sound as he walked across polished marble tiles, glaring down the two men in suits standing beside the doors. They hurried to open them for him, and he strode inside to see a priceless-looking painting being wheeled out of the way. He knew that painting. Authentic Shigure, dated around the Vallite War, of a mysterious blue-haired woman in white. Many say it was his mother, the mysterious Azura that had disappeared from the record upon the coronation of Corrin I as the ruler of Valla. The painting was cursed, if he remembered correctly. What curse was on it escaped his mind.

He ignored whatever it was the attendant said to him as he was handed a paddle, only nodding absently when she bowed and scurried away. He approached the crowd, studying the painting as it left the stage.

That was a treasure of the Vallite royal family, he thought to himself. But now was not the time to go chasing after old paintings. Not when Lot 14 was being wheeled onstage.

It was a beautiful cage, made of gold and the floor laden with deep purple silk cushions, and within it was a beautiful blond, naked as the day he was born, his wrists bound together above his head and his thighs pulled apart to put him on full display. His eyes were wild with confused shock and fear, like he had just woken up from sleep. He was muscular, but not bulky, lean, underneath taut, cream-coloured skin flush a precious pinkish red, and his lips looked swollen, wet with a pink gloss and lax with what probably was drugs around a ball gag, if he didn’t know any better. No surprise he'd been in the very least sedated, he looked rather strong with those lean muscles of his. His blond hair, beautiful and curling around his face, framed him in the most perfect way they could, and like that, he was an absolute perfect little doll.

It made his cock twitch in interest at the sight of the blond’s flaccid cock, deliciously sizeable, hanging between his splayed legs, wide like a whore’s. It had a deep purple cock ring around it. The exhibitor was talking, his words flying over his head as he strode forward along with the crowd, but some found it prudent to step out of his way at the sight of a much-feared katana at his side.

He paid them no heed. His gaze was fixed on Lot 14, and the dusky pink entrance that was being shown off to the crowd when the presenter clinically turned the blond over and parted his cheeks. It was shining with lube and he raised an eyebrow at the way the blond shivered at the sudden exposure, and he watched, rapt, as one of the attendants on stage slipped a vibrator inside him, sliding easily inside with how much lubricant was on it. The blond tried squirming away, or closing his legs, but the bondage on his legs—shibari, Ryoma realised, and his cock twitched in approval—kept him helplessly still.

The answering moan was _delicious_ , and lust positively sparked in the auction venue.

Oh, he was going to get this one. It was nice to treat himself once in a while.

The words ‘virgin’, ‘obedient’, and ‘slut’ rung loudly in his head, echoing like a charming song, and he smirked slowly as bidding began.

“The price starts at 10 million. 10 million, anyone?”

Beside him the businessman clicked his tongue in disappointment, and a smirk curled his lips.

“Giving up already?” He drawled, and the man whirled around to argue with him, but upon seeing his face he cowered in fear and shook his head.

“I-I-I didn’t want to get in your way, Lord Ryoma.” He stammered, bowing lowly. “I-I’d rather not have the wrath of the Shirasagi Yakuza on my business.”

“Hm,” Ryoma hummed, turning his attention away from the cowering coward beside him to see the bids had begun to heat up.

“Fifty million!” The announcer was wild with excitement. “Do I hear a 60 million?”

“A hundred million.” A man standing in the back, dressed in a black suit raised his paddle, and half the crowd fell silent.

Well. Ryoma wasn’t about to let someone else take a beautiful new toy away from him.

The presenter increased the vibe’s power, and he watched the blond jolt. He realised that by that time, his cock had grown erect, a lovely flush of red and already weeping with precum, and he was rutting against the golden bars of his gilded cage as best as his bound limbs could allow him.

“Beautiful toy, isn’t he?” he heard someone talking from behind him. “Truly, worth the gold they’re having us pay here. Did you know he’s a noble?”

“Oh, yes. Prince Xander of Nohr. I heard from the staff how big a trouble it was to kidnap him.” A chuckle. “Still, it was worth the risk, even for a show like _that_.”

“A prince? And of Nohr? Well, how interesting.”

Ryoma smirked, listening to a bold claim of 110 million. Royalty were always so blissfully unaware of too many things. Always had some air of innocence around them, thanks to the privilege they had been born with.

Ryoma had belonged to a family of royal blood, once. How they entered the yakuza business was something else entirely, but he was grateful for it. He, in the very least, wasn’t some blind, naive little prince caught and put on display like a piece of meat.

The vibe inside Xander seemed to have intensified, if the strangled moan escaping his lips, loud and uninhibited, was of any indication. His cock jerked deliciously, spurting cum only slightly, and he rocked back against the vibrator inside him.

Fuck, he was _definitely_ getting him.

He raised his paddle, and the hall fell silent.

“Two hundred million.” He declared, his voice unwavering, and shock burst throughout the room.

“ _Two hundred million?_ Who does he think he is?”

“The Shirasagi Yakuza head, dear gods! We should stay out of this one.”

“Someone… anyone? Will anyone rise to his challenge?”

Hopefully not.

Ryoma surreptitiously put his hand on his sword’s hilt. Not gripping, barely even touching it, just resting his palm at the end of the traditional grip his very forefathers held themselves.

Many thought it prudent to stay silent. More would not risk their necks that evening.

“200 million,” the presenter smiled, “From Lord Ryoma, head of the Shirasagi Clan.”

He smirked.

“Going once?”

The buzzing in the blond’s ass had stopped, apparently, if the dazed look and simple twitching he did were of any indication. They were all waiting for the end.

“Going twice?”

Someone moved, a faceless, shaking man in the crowd, and made to raise his paddle.

“T-two hundred and one…”

“210 million.” Ryoma cut him off. “And some,” he added lightly, his hand now curling around the hilt, and the crowd thrummed with fear. He pointedly looked at the poor sod who contested his bid, and the man fainted on the spot. “Any contests?”

The crowd was silent.

“Going once?” The presenter smiled, disregarding the tension in the bidders. “Going twice?”

A beat.

“Sold! To Lord Ryoma of the Shirasagi Clan!”

Ryoma smirked, and turned around as the cage was covered with a heavy velvet curtain.

That was enough for today, he thought.

On his way out, his right hand man joined him at his side. “Milord?” He asked in a hushed tone, and Ryoma patted the man’s shoulder.

“Pay them _dearly_ , Saizo.” He warmly said. “Let them know the wrath—no, _warmth_ of Hoshido when it comes to people who hurt its allies.”

Saizo had a face mask on but Ryoma knew he was grinning. He'd been waiting for this the whole day.

“It shall be done.”

“Oh, and Saizo?”

“Yes, milord?”

“There's a painting that was sold today, too, just before Lot 14. Please have Kagero recover it; it would make a lovely present for Princess Azura and Corrin.”

“As you wish.” Saizo nodded, and melted back into the shadows.

As Ryoma strode out of the venue, the sounds of screams and panicked running from the hall put a smile on his face.

All in a day’s work.

* * *

Heat.

Burning, white-hot heat and darkness was all he felt. Was all he _knew._

The pleasant sensation buried inside him earlier was gone, and he found himself aching for something to replace it. Something _big_ and hot and unforgiving.

All Xander knew now was he was lying down somewhere, soft silk sheets brushing against his naked, hypersensitive skin, and the sedative they had injected in him was steadily calming down, despite his body burning and aching for release. His arms and legs were still bound, his eyes, now covered, and his mouth, still gagged, but he was only mildly aware of what happened prior to being unceremoniously thrown onto what was probably a bed.

An auction. Prices, bidding. He wasn't sure. What he could piece together was that he had been on display, a vibe pressed into him and that was what he paid more attention to.

The sound of a door opening and shutting caught his attention, sharp in the haze of the aphrodisiac clouding his mind. He turned his head to the sound, confused, but he felt a heavy, hot body lie down on top of him, pinning him to the bed. He took a sharp breath.

That was right. He'd been sold. For 210 _million_ gold.

Who could've…?

The blindfold was pulled off his eyes and Xander found himself looking up at a familiar face. The gag was pulled off his mouth, and relief tumbled out with his breath as he spoke his name.

“... Ryoma.” He breathed. “You…”

“I saved you, yes.” The man chuckled, caressing Xander’s face and he couldn't help the delighted shiver that shook him, his skin rising with pleasant tingling goosebumps at the slightest touch of Ryoma’s fingers. “Though, I suppose the better term is that I _bought_ you.”

“Oh, I can't thank you enough—”

“Rest assured, Prince Xander, I will have you returned to your kingdom and your siblings safely, but…” A smirk crossed Ryoma’s face, and between them, Xander’s cock, still tightly held by a cock ring, suddenly twitched to life in interest. A deep blush crossed Xander’s face, mortification burning his cheeks.

“I-I, I'm terribly sorry—”

Ryoma interrupted him with a deep kiss, filthy and hot as his tongue assaulted his mouth. Xander had never been kissed before, not even chastely, so when Ryoma began his assault there was little he could do but lie back and take it, awash with pleasure at how _good_ it felt. He moaned into Ryoma’s mouth, and he felt his smirk as he pulled away, a thin thread of saliva connecting their tongues.

“I’d like some reward for saving you.” Ryoma lowly said, rocking forward against Xander’s hips and the blond let out a heady keen. “And while you may be a free man now, Prince Xander…”

He bit down on Xander’s neck, tearing out a scream of shock and pleasure, and he roughly left a love bite right where everyone could see it.

“I bought you. That means I _own_ you.”

Xander was usually a more reserved man than this, but desire and sedation had loosened his tongue and inhibitions.

He spread his legs further, and bared his neck to the man above him, completely submissive as the proud prince of Nohr threw his pride out the window for the gorgeous, _dangerous_ man looming over him.

(It helped he had quite a bit of a crush on him.

Also that he may or may not have touched himself to the thoughts of him _many_ times before.)

“Y-yours, master.” He whimpered.

Against his thigh, he could feel Ryoma’s cock harden fully through the cloth of his kimono.

“Oh, they were right about how submissive you are.” Ryoma growled, rutting against his leg and Xander threw his head back in a moan.

“Do anything you like to me, please.”

With a grunt, Ryoma suddenly pulled away and Xander whined at the loss of contact. His legs twitched uselessly against his restraints, arms squirming in an attempt to pull him back, but he could do little more than to lie there and look pretty.

“Patience, pet.” Ryoma panted, and it was only then did Xander’s head clear enough to realise that they were in a lavish, red Hoshidan-style room, atop a massive, silk-sheet bed. He watched Ryoma reach for something on his table, and when he craned his neck to see, it was full of sex toys. Dildos of varying sizes and gags and vibrators were on top of it, and Xander swallowed thickly.

“I'm going to milk you dry.” He declared simply, approaching him with mercifully only a remote vibrator in his hands. “Open wide, Prince Xander.”

The blond whimpered as Ryoma pulled his legs a little more apart, blushing deeply at the sensation of exposing his entrance, still leaking with lubrication.

“Hmm. Looks like you're quite tight, pet.” Ryoma hummed, slipping a finger inside him and Xander let out a relieved sob at finally having stimulation. His cock stiffened some more as Ryoma methodically fingered him to loosen him up enough for another finger. Xander whimpered at the larger intrusion, both welcome and not to his aching core, and he tilted his hips up for more of it.

Yet as Ryoma fingered him, he was barely doing enough. Hardly scissoring at all, not even reaching deep enough for his prostate—it drove Xander crazy.

“Master, please. More?”

Ryoma's face warped into a pained expression.

“Oh, knowingly or not, you doing _things_ to me, beautiful.” He growled, suddenly thrusting his fingers in roughly, just once, but it was enough to surprise Xander into a scream, his body tightening around his digits as something in his core snapped and spilled—

_But it wasn't enough._

The cock ring held fast, and only precum leaked out from his weeping cock.

“Wh…?” Xander blinked confusedly, the roar of his blood deafening in his ears.

“Dry orgasm.” Ryoma informed him, chuckling slightly. “You make such a beautiful face when you come.” He purred, pulling out his fingers. Xander whined at the loss of them, only to moan anew when he felt the pebble-shaped vibrator, buzzing with a pleasant low power, pressed against his quivering entrance. “I'm going to make you come so many times.”

Xander nodded hastily, raw desire interfering with proper thought and his ability to reply.

Ryoma slid the vibrator inside him, deliciously slowly pushing it deep, deep, _deep_ inside him, until it bumped that sweet little spot inside him, just as the vibrator in the auction house did.

The blond positively _screamed_ in relief.

“M-Master Ryoma!”

“Yes,” the brunet above him smiled shakily, his breaths growing heavy as he fucked him gently with his fingers and the toy softly vibrating against his prostate. “Don't hold back your voice.”

Xander shook as Ryoma’s fingers began to thrust harder, more viciously, and the vibrator began to grow in power. Between them his cock stood straight up, untouched and leaking.

“I… I wanna… come, master…” he slurred, the pressure building in his gut again fast after his dry orgasm.

“Come whenever you like, pet.” Ryoma was panting now, and Xander felt him rubbing his hardening cock against his bare leg. He put the vibrator’s remote down and with one swift tug, he removed the cock ring.

Xander's response was practically immediate. With a loud gasp, he came, hard, between their stomachs, staining Ryoma’s kimono.

The man hardly minded.

“Beautiful.” He murmured, leaning down to flick his tongue over Xander’s nipple, where a fleck of his cum had landed. The blond twitched, wincing slightly in overstimulation as the vibrator continued to assault his prostate, now at a mercifully lower strength. “Look at you, coming untouched from that vibrator… does it really feel that good?”

Ryoma pulled his fingers out of him, reaching behind him but Xander couldn't look at what it was, not when he was lying back, jelly-boned and panting, still reeling from the orgasm that felt like a punch to the gut.

“Answer me, pet.” Ryoma ordered, his tone becoming slightly sharper, and Xander’s cock twitched in pleasure at the sound of it. He shivered in delight and he gasped when Ryoma turned the vibrator strength up again.

“Felt… so good…” He choked out, his hands balling into fists above his head and his toes curling in pleasure as he felt himself harden again. “Because… it's you…”

“Oh, what a sweetheart.” Ryoma chuckled, leaning down to kiss him tenderly, and Xander’s eyes slid shut, relishing the moment of sweetness his master gave him. It was over all too soon, though, when he felt the blunt head of a cold dildo pressing against his entrance. His eyes widened and Ryoma suddenly pressed down on him _hard_ and unforgiving, swallowing his moan as he pushed in its fat head through the protesting ring of muscle.

“A- _ah,_ master,” Xander gasped into Ryoma’s mouth as the dildo pried him open, the girth much thicker than Ryoma’s fingers but the stretch and the burn felt so foreign and yet so… _welcome._ “It’s so _big._ ”

“I have to get you ready for me first.” Ryoma chuckled, watching as Xander took the toy in greedily, his pink entrance growing bright red with exertion. “I'm bigger than this, you know.”

Xander shivered, taking a stuttering breath as he was breached by the dildo, piercing him deeper than Ryoma’s fingers.

And Ryoma was bigger than this? _Gods._

Xander laid his head back against the bed, doing his best to relax as Ryoma pushed the toy in, pressing the vibrator harder against his prostate. He jolted at the sensation, a scream escaping his throat when Ryoma turned the toy up again, and the intrusion finally stopped.

“It's… all in.” Ryoma panted, and even he looked hot and bothered at the show. Xander managed a small smile at that, which melted when he saw Ryoma getting up.

“Master—” he began to whine, but a look from Ryoma silenced him. Xander bit his lip, shaking at the sensation of his overstimulated prostate being assaulted by delicious vibrations, and the feeling of fullness in his ass. The brunet stood at the side of the bed, panting, and much to Xander’s relief he began to strip.

Methodically he pulled his obi off, followed by the first layer of his kimono, rushed and without the intention of giving Xander a show.

Still, his cock gave a jerk when Ryoma was finally fully naked, and his eyes widened at the man’s cock, angry red and standing upright.

Ryoma was _hung_. How was _that_ going to _fit_?

“Don't look so scared, pet.” Ryoma purred. “You'll love this cock soon enough.”

He climbed into bed next to Xander, lying back against the headboard before easily picking him up and positioning his head near his cock. “Have a taste.” Was his only warning, before he hooked his finger on Xander’s lower jaw to pull it down, and he slipped the head of his cock in his mouth.

Xander’s moan was muffled by the flesh stuffing his mouth full, but he tried his best to suck on his master’s cock. Gingerly he suckled on the head, supported only by Ryoma’s tight grip on him. The pleased groan that rumbled from Ryoma’s chest spurred him on and he sucked harder, drooling messily down the length as he lowered his head to take more of it into his mouth.

“Hah…” Ryoma’s laugh was breathy from the want that strangled him. “You suck like a little whore. It doesn't look to me like you're a little virgin as the auction advertised.”

Xander shut his eyes, shame burning under his skin and pleasure drowning out the echoes of it in his mind.

“Use your hands.” Ryoma ordered, “Don't choke yourself trying to take me all in.”

He tugged at a string on Xander’s bonds and his aching arms finally came down, cold relief washing over tired muscles.

But now was not the time to be resting.

He shakily supported himself with one hand, and the other he wrapped around the rest of Ryoma’s length, jerking him off as he sucked at the head.

“Ngh, yes… just like that.” Ryoma huskily encouraged him, thrusting shallowly into his mouth, muffling the moan that Xander gave. The vibrations went down his length and precum spurt from the head and down Xander’s throat. “You're a good little pet…”

His hand balled into a fist in Xander’s hair, and the other reached down to his ass to pump the dildo shallowly in and out of him.

Xander’s eyes widened in shock at the sudden attention to him again, only just getting used to the vibrator inside him and he moaned against Ryoma’s dick, earning him another thrust deeper into his mouth, choking him.

(His hand on the bed supporting him did a short tap-tap-tap, pausing for a moment, and doing the same three taps again.)

Ryoma pulled Xander’s head off his dick by the hair, and he manhandled him to sit on his lap, pushing the dildo deep inside him again.

Mouth now free, Xander moaned, leaning his head against Ryoma’s shoulder as the brunet held his still-bound legs apart to grip his cock with one hand, and the other to plunge inside him alongside the dildo.

Ryoma kissed his neck, oddly tenderly despite their current situation, and began to jerk him off in time with his fingers’ and the dildo’s thrusts into him.

“Look at you, taking the dildo and my fingers all in and your ass is begging for more.” Ryoma growled right into his ear as he stroked the blond’s shaft. “It really doesn't look to me that you're a virgin, beautiful.”

“Nn— _aah_ ,” the blond’s voice broke as a particularly vicious thrust in time with a stroke shook him to his core. He could feel his orgasm building up inside him again, and he wasn't sure if he could last, not like this. “Because… y-you…” He buried his face in Ryoma’s neck as the man fucked him harder, “P-please, I want… I need you… inside…”

“You can come a third time.” Ryoma growled, biting his nape slightly. “Didn't I tell you I'd milk you dry?”

“B-but… want to… come with you… inside.”

“One more time.” Ryoma tutted, “I say what we do here, don't get greedy just because I've spoiled you a little.”

Xander bit his lip, whining, but with a twist of Ryoma’s hand and one last thrust into him, he came again, weaker than before, his cum spilling out of him and onto Ryoma’s hand. He took a deep sigh, leaning back against Ryoma’s hard chest, pleasantly boneless.

“Good boy.” Ryoma purred, and got to work undoing his bonds on his legs and pulling the dildo and vibrator out. He laid Xander down on the bed, grinning down at him as he straddled him again. “I think I want to have a taste of you first. See how sweet that little hole of yours is after all that playing.”

“Please, no,” the blond breathed. “Just… fuck me…”

“Patience.”

(Not a tap rhythm in sight.)

He lifted Xander’s limp legs, chuckling as he pressed a kiss to Xander’s limp cock, amused to see it twitch and slowly start to get up again.

“Your body seems to be agreeing with me.” He chuckled, and cupped Xander’s ass cheeks, squeezing them hard as he raised them, parting them with his thumbs to reveal Xander’s abused hole. “Oh, look at this.” He sighed, pressing a light kiss to the quivering, gaping rim, and Xander moaned, long and heady. “Looks delicious.”

“ _Aah_ , please, please, fuck me already…”

He ignored him and licked a long stripe up the rim, and he smirked as he felt Xander’s thighs clamp on the sides of his head.

“Please, please, _please!_ ”

He slid his tongue inside, fucking him as deep it would go, and he watched Xander’s cock begin to rise with no small amount of glee. The blond was a quivering mess, shaking hard as Ryoma’s tongue probed him in the most intimate way it could. He threw his head back, arching into the mattress as his toes curled, mouth open in a soundless scream. Pleasure blinded him, the haze in his eyes from the tears that were collecting in them as debilitating as the roar of lust in his head and the way his nerves _sang_ as he was violated oh so dirtily with that skilled tongue.

The same tongue that curled around smooth, beautiful words in negotiations, or harsh, rough words in lifetaking threats, probing deep inside him.

It drove him wild, and while he was already tired and overstimulated from coming twice, his cock was soon standing to attention, leaking weakly as Ryoma ate him out.

By the time Ryoma had enough, Xander was incoherent, only managing whimpers as Ryoma put him down. The brunet looked down at him, smirking.

“Oh, what I'd give to keep this burning in my memory.” He purred lowly.

He carefully committed the image to his memory: Xander, cheeks and body flushed with exertion and desire, a sheen of sweat mixed with his cum spread over him, eyes hazy and unfocused and lips parted in gasps and pants of his name.

He looked so fucked out.

“Beautiful.” He chuckled, pressing a kiss to Xander's lips. The blond absently returned the kiss, only managing a ghost of a reaction, but that was alright. This was nearly over.

He squeezed a generous dollop of lubricant on his hand, and wrapped it around his weeping cock. Ryoma hissed in approval at the wanted attention on his cock, and gave himself a few pumps to lubricate himself for Xander.

“It's my turn,” he warned softly, parting Xander’s legs again, this time positioning the head of his cock at Xander’s entrance. “You've been such a good boy. Here's your reward.”

He slid in easily, sheathing himself to the hilt. His balls pressed against Xander’s ass and he lifted the man so he was practically bent in half, and the gratifying moan of approval that followed the hard press of his cock’s head against Xander’s prostate made him groan with pleasure.

“Still… so tight.” He strained to say, waiting as Xander adjusted to him. “Even after all that? Amazing.”

“Ah, master…” Xander managed to pant, “Feel… so good…”

“Yeah? Nothing beats the real deal, doesn't it?”

Xander shook his head wildly. “Love… this.”

“You better.” Ryoma kissed him, hard, and he pumped Xander’s dick again. The blond’s legs tightened against his sides, but he paid them no need. “This cock will be the only cock you're getting, am I clear?”

“Y- _yes,_ ” Xander gasped, twitching, overstimulated as Ryoma pumped his cock again. “Don't… want… ‘nyone else’s.”

“That's right.” Ryoma grunted, shallowly beginning to thrust, but he could feel Xander weakly trying to meet his thrusts. “Oh, pet. You want me to go hard on you already?”

“Y-yes, please,” Xander gasped. “Want… your… cum…”

Ryoma pressed a kiss to his temple. “Well, since you asked so nicely.”

He wasted no time, pulling out of him before diving right back in with merciless fervour, pressing him into the mattress and shaking the bed with the force of his thrusts.

Xander's voice had grown hoarse, gasping and moaning out Ryoma's name as the man fucked him into the mattress. Each thrust felt like a jab right into his core, the head sometimes grazing his prostate, sometimes just teasingly brushes it, sometimes hitting it hard and right on. The fullness, the heat, even the slight pain was all too much, and yet he wanted more.

Weakly he tried meeting Ryoma’s powerful thrusts, squeezing the man’s cock with his ass to please him, and he knew it was working.

Soon Ryoma’s thrusts grew erratic, the man’s breaths growing rough as he pounded Xander into the mattress with abandon, even _growling_ as he leaned down to bite at Xander’s throat and shoulder. As he bit into the soft skin of the blond’s shoulder he tasted blood, and he smirked, despite the desire that drove him wild with animalistic lust.

He'd marked him.

He was _his_.

“Mine,” he growled, reaching down to roughly pump Xander’s cock, earning him a strangled scream that sounded like his name, and suddenly Xander came into his hand, weak streaks of white painting Ryoma’s fist.

He fucked Xander through his orgasm, relishing the way his walls pulsed around him. He watched, rapt, as he fucked into the loose, pliant body, and Xander winced slightly, but let him. He squeezed Ryoma as best as he could, and soon the man let out a loud groan into Xander’s ear and came in one hot load into his pliant body.

Panting, they basked in the afterglow, completely silent.

“And cut!”

The fierce look on Ryoma’s face disappeared into a fond smile, and he quickly pulled away to grab some nearby wet towels, skilfully hidden behind a cabinet, to wipe him clean.

“You okay?” He asked gently, as around them the rest of the crew got to packing up. “Was that good?”

Xander nodded dazedly, smiling softly as Ryoma gently wiped him down, massaging his aching muscles to calm him down afterwards. He looked the blond’s body over, checking for any serious bruising or unwanted injuries, but aside from the hickeys and bites he gave Xander there were none. Pokes and prods on his body confirmed he didn't hurt too much.

Corrin approached them, a huge smile on his face. “Wow, you two, that was really something!”

“Corrin, get back here!” Niles called his husband from where he stood with the crew. “They're still doing aftercare!”

“Oh, shit, sorry!” The platinum blond ran away from them, and Ryoma shook his head, chuckling fondly.

“Hey, need anything extra?” He asked softly, “I think Corrin managed to get some of those bread rolls you like from my bakery.”

By then Xander’s head cleared enough for him to laugh softly and nod properly.

“Yeah, that sounds great.” Xander replied. “Did Corrin forget etiquette again?”

“You know him.” Ryoma laughed, “Hold on, I'm gonna move you.” Xander nodded, letting Ryoma tuck him into the bed properly, sighing contentedly as he relaxed against the soft sheets. “But really, he's just concerned about you. That was pretty intense.”

“Yeah, it was.” The blond nodded slowly. “Thanks for listening to my tap.”

“Had to. I wasn't about to let you choke on me.” He chuckled, soothingly stroking Xander’s hair. “I'd be a terrible friend if I didn't.”

And there it was again.

“Hm.” Xander’s brow creased. Ryoma’s smile slid off his face, and he cocked his head.

“Xander? You okay?”

“Ah, yeah.” The blond snapped out of his daze. “Ryoma, um. Those bread rolls sound nice right now. And some water.”

“Oh, okay,” the brunet nodded, giving Xander a kiss on his forehead. “Hold tight. I'll get them for you.”

Xander sighed, watching him leave, and only then did Corrin approach him.

“Hey, big brother.” He smiled, and the blond laughed softly.

“It's been years and you still call me that, even if we’re not neighbours anymore?” He asked, and Corrin shrugged, smiling.

“Well, I still think of you that way.” He replied simply. “But enough about me. How are things with Ryoma?”

Xander blushed.

“Well, he still calls himself a friend. I don't think he returns my feeling.”

The younger man pouted. “Huh. Not even after having so much sex with you?”

“No,” Xander sighed. “I appreciate the effort you and Niles are making for me, Corrin, but it while camming with Ryoma is fun, it's not doing anything for our relationship.”

Corrin pouted, crossing his arms. “Well, I think we should keep trying. He'd be crazy not to fall in love with someone like you!”

“You think too highly of me.” Xander chuckled. “But thank you. Honestly, making more films with him isn't that bad an idea. I trust him as much as he trusts me, so in the very least we have a good work relationship.”

“But you want a _love_ relationship, big brother,” Corrin protested. “And I'm stopping at nothing to give you the happiness you deserve!”

“You're too kind,” Xander laughed, and Corrin laughed with him. “Honestly. What am I going to do without you, my little prince?”

“Not a lot.” Corrin winked at him. “We’ll finish packing up here and you can stay the night at the hotel. We did pay pretty big for this room!”

“Of course.” Xander smiled, and settled back in the sheets to wait for Ryoma.

* * *

Outside the room, just standing behind the ajar door, Ryoma covered the grin slowly spreading across his face with his hand.

Xander… liked him?

So there _was_ hope after all. A chance.

Well. He wasn't about to waste it.

He greeted Corrin and Niles and the rest of the crew on their way out, but before they headed into the elevator, he called for Corrin.

“Hey, I've got something to tell you.” He grinned, and Corrin nodded, bounding over to him.

“What's up, big brother Ryoma?”

The brunet leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“Thanks. I'll make sure to tell Xander his feelings are reciprocated.”

Corrin’s eyes widened and he positively _lit up_ in delight. “Oh, gods, big brother…”

Ryoma gave him a wink. “I'll take it from here.”

Corrin cheered, and gave him a thumbs up, before hurrying to his husband’s side to explain everything on the way down. Ryoma waited until they were gone, and went inside to find Xander slightly dozing in bed. He chuckled and sat down on a chair next to him to see him smile lazily up at him.

“I'm back.” He warmly said, holding up a plastic bag with the rolls and two bottles of water in it. “Here you go.”

“Oh, thank you…” Xander sat up, wincing slightly, and Ryoma chuckled. “Sorry, you were a little rough, but I enjoyed it.”

“That's good.” Ryoma nodded, “I love you too.”

At that, Xander froze halfway through lifting a bottle of water to his mouth, and Ryoma chuckled, leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Wh… what?”

“I said, I love you too.” Ryoma warmly said, this time kissing Xander right on his lips, and he pulled away to see a fierce red blush cross the blond’s face. “I'm sorry, but I overheard you and Corrin talking about it. I was glad you felt the same way I did.”

“Oh, gods, Ryoma.” Xander’s face split into a wide smile. “You…”

Ryoma laughed. “Corrin is right, you know. I'd be a damned fool to not fall in love with someone like you.” He cupped Xander’s cheek. “Though we did not fall for each other the usual way…”

“I'd usually ask for dinner first, yes.” Xander chuckled, before sighing, leaning into Ryoma’s touch. “But thank you. You've made me incredibly happy.”

“So have you.” Ryoma smiled, kissing him again.

That night Xander slept snuggled up next to his now-boyfriend, and he couldn't be happier.

Entering the cam boy world was the strangest decision he'd ever made.

But he was damn sure it was one he would never regret.


End file.
